Seis serpientes tras la guerra
by Athena-Black13
Summary: Draco y Astoria. Daphne y Theo. Blaise y Pansy. La guerra los trato de manera especial. ¿Que pasó después de eso? Pues... que a pesar de todo, siguieron adelante. ¿Quereis saber como?


SEIS SERPIENTES TRAS LA GUERRA

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling<p>

* * *

><p>Año 1998. Mansión Malfoy.<p>

Miraba el cielo intentando encontrar la estrella polar que indicaba dónde se encontraba el norte. Estaba tan absorto en la bóveda celeste que no se fijo en la chica de vestido negro que se colocó a su lado, limpiándose los labios con un papel.

La chica se apoyó a él, haciendo que le diera un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Miró a la chica de pelo rubio, recogido en un moño adornado con perlas blancas sus ojos brillaban. Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y ella se empezó a quitar las perlas, tirándolas en el pequeño estanque para cisnes de la vieja, pero renovada, Mansión Malfoy.

La besó con afecto en la mejilla, para acabar girándola, dándole un beso en los labios. Un pequeño carraspeo los separó. Allí con ellos se encontraban Theodore Nott cogiendo de la mano a Daphne Greengrass y Blaise Zabini abrazando por los hombros a Pansy Parkinson.

Las tres parejas se colocaron delante del lago de agua transparente, dónde se reflejaba la luna llena que se encontraba en el cielo.

—Todo va a cambiar —murmuró la chica rubia desde los brazos de su novio.

—Pero de aquí mucho tiempo, Astoria —dijo siniestro Theodore Nott.

Y es que las seis serpientes lo saben. Saben que Draco Malfoy pronto irá a su último juzgado, y que por eso han hecho la fiesta. Saben que Theodore Nott se irá a vivir a Francia, para escapar durante unos pocos años de los prejuicios y que Daphne lo acompañará, porque son los únicos que no se han visto separados mucho tiempo en la guerra. Saben que Blaise Zabini se irá a Italia, acompañado de Pansy, para visitar a su madre y para empezar un negocio. Y saben que Astoria deberá volver a Hogwarts y aguantar las duras críticas de los demás por salir con el joven Malfoy.

Son conscientes, y conocen las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero creen que es lo mejor y ellos saben que lo es.

* * *

><p>Siete años después: Año 2005. Mansión Malfoy. Mansión Zabini. Mansión Nott.<p>

Astoria miraba la niña de pelo rubio y el hombre de ojos grises que jugaban cerca del estanque. El hombre levantaba y daba vueltas a la niña, que reía felizmente.

Blaise observaba a su mujer en la cama de matrimonio de el dormitorio principal, dormida al lado de tres pequeños cuerpos. Dos de ellos chicos tenían las manos tocándose, y el último cuerpo estaba un poco abrazado a su mujer.

Daphne peinaba el pelo negro de su pequeña hija, mientras su marido jugaba con la escoba con su pequeño hijo. Miró la cara feliz de las tres personas más queridas en su vida y no pudo evitar sonreír. La pequeña, en ese momento, cogio el brazo de su madre y la abrazó. Y Daphne también la abrazó prometiéndole silenciosamente que los protegería.

* * *

><p>Año 2019. Kings Cross<p>

Las tres madres miran a sus hijos coger las maletas.

Astoria mira a su última hija, Cassiopea, abrazar a sus abuelos, a su padre, a sus tías y tíos, y finalmente a ella. Abraza a su segundo hijo y a la primera. Les desea un feliz curso a pesar de saber que, teniendo a quién tiene por hijos, visitará Hogwarts muy pronto.

Daphne abraza a su niña pequeña, que está asustada por ir a Hogwarts. Le dice que sus hermanos la cuidarán, antes de fijarse en un hija mayor y su mellizo, que abrazan a sus respectivos padrinos. Cuándo los abraza, les dice que los echará de menos, a pesar de todos los líos en que se meten.

Pansy abraza a sus dos hijos, algo esquerpos ante el afecto de su madre. Les pide que se porten bien y que lleven a Slytherin a la victoria. Luego abraza a su pequeña, pero a la vez, mayor hija. Acaricia su pelo un momento, le da un beso en la frente antes de ver como sube al tren.

—Adiós —susurran las tres abrazadas a sus maridos cuándo ven al tren irse hacía el colegio. Porque su vida no ha sido fácil, pero dan gracias a que lo tienen.

* * *

><p>Un día empece ha escribir, y después de pasat por un Beta, ha quedado esto.<p>

Chessipedia gracias por ser ese Beta. Este escrito es para ti.

Athena-Black12


End file.
